The invention is related to an ultrasonic flow rate measuring technology, and particularly, to providing an ultrasonic multi-channel flow rate measuring apparatus for measuring the flow rate in places having the flow velocity distribution of gas or fluid formed in an abnormal or complex state in a tube and in a larger caliber tube or pipe.